


Blood

by SimplyKali



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKali/pseuds/SimplyKali
Summary: Blake is alone once again. Her memories of Adam surface and they take their toll.





	Blood

* * *

 

 

I want him to die.

  


I want him dead.

  


          I see something that reminds me of him. A warm day, a soft breeze, a blur of red. I can feel it, the sickly pain in my chest. The kind of pain that eats away at your heart as you fall into despair. The kind of pain that makes your body ache a little bit more. It gnaws at my heart. I can feel myself slip a little deeper every time.

 

          I can only sit here and grit my teeth. Anger surges through my veins but I must control myself. Nothing I do will help me now. I need to stay calm. I clench my fists, my nails dig into my palm, drawing blood. I need to stay calm. I need something to take my mind off of him. My fingers relax only slightly and my breathing goes heavy. I close my eyes and think of my friends, of my family… and how he ruined everything. It's not enough, it's never enough. It's impossible to distract myself, my thoughts always lead to him. I clench my fits even harder, my breathing becomes a pant. My hands ache, my body aches. I didn't ask for this; for this consuming anger. I never asked for this pain. I didn't want this, but he did.

 

          Blood drips from my hands and onto the floor. The sudden noise surprises me, breaking my trance for a brief moment. I glance around the room; I'm alone, as I figured. Everyone is gone for the night. I try to slow my breathing, I take deep breaths. It's okay, I tell myself. It's okay, he's gone. He can't find you. He won't didn't you.

 

          Suddenly pain spikes through my head and to my palms. I grit my teeth and look down, at the source of the pain. I unclench my fingers, the tips dribbling blood. I'm shocked, my mind goes numb. I sit there, the blood dripping onto my pant leg, the deep crimson drenching everything in front of me.

  


Blood...

 

Blood as red as…

 

Red like anger…

 

like hate...

  


          I clench my fists again and grit my teeth. Why? Why? I ask myself. Regret and hate boiling to the surface. Hate. Hate. I repeat to myself. The surging flow of red, the… bloodthirst. I shut my eyes, feeling slight regret as it fades slightly. Regret, regret of what? Suddenly it's a lot harder to breath; I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Regret…? I feel it fading. Hate replacing regret. I open my eyes; they're angry and vengeful. Filled with hate and suffering. I feel my humanity slipping away, all I can feel is the hate. I'm a wild animal; an untamed beast. Why am I like this? Adrenaline rushes through my veins, adrenaline as red as my anger, as red as my blood. My heart is pounding. Memories have already saturated my mind. How he treated me, how he hurt me. I feel the ache in my chest again, centering around my heart.

 

          I clutch my heart as I double over in pain. That ache. I can feel it eating at me; devouring my very self.

 

          My teeth are bared. It hurts too much. The pain is all consuming. Is this pain I'm feeling? Or just a manifestation of hate.

 

“Hate,” I repeat to myself.

          It sounds dirty, like poison dripping from my tongue as it leaves my mouth.

 

          He did this to me. He broke me; shattered my spirit and left me to die. But I ran, I was strong. I left.

 

…

  


…

  


But could I truly leave this all behind?

 

          Memories run through my head on repeat. Him praising me, saying that I'm such a wonderful partner. His grin, genuine happiness stems from his eager and youthful face. That memory quickly fades and is replaced. Replaced with blood. My blood. My blood on his face. I look up at him, and ask his eyes for help. But I only see hate and anger. The soft kindness I used to know has faded; it's left him completely.

 

          I bury my face into my hands, tears starting to form in my eyes. Regret quickly enters my mind. I recoil, letting my hands fall to my side. I feel the warmth, the overwhelming heat of fresh blood drenching my face.

 

          I sit still with my hands still on my face. I feel my heartbeat in my palms; against my face. The aching in my heart, the aching in my restless body.

  


Pain.

 

Pain and hate.

  


I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. Everything hurts.

  


More pain.

  


          I fall backwards onto my bed. My body is too weak to keep myself upright. I whimper helplessly into the quiet room. It's all too overwhelming. My body is numb, my mind is numb. I close my eyes and breath softly, darkness envelops me as I drift into a restless slumber...

  
  
  


…

 

…

 

…

  
  


_“Blake...?!?”_

 

* * *

 


End file.
